


Twoje, moje, nasze

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (Is Terrible), Adulting, Alien Biology, Choices, Consent Issues, Developing Friendships, Explicit Consent, Friendship, Gambling, Good Life Choices, Human Biology, Hunting, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Spectroscopy, Multi, Phenylethylamine, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science, Superheroes, Swearing, Translation, Trust Issues, asking for help, neurochemistry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Uczenie się „naszości”.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy, w którym okazuje się, że Dan jednak studiował medycynę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yours, Mine, Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404260) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W zeszłym miesiącu złożona z dwóch części istota, która sama o sobie mówi „Venom”, przypuszczalnie ocaliła mieszkańców Ziemi przed losem gorszym od śmierci.
> 
> A w tym miesiącu ta sama istota próbuje powstrzymać się od pożerania mózgów, bo ostatecznie to nie jest jakieś tanie filmidło z pogranicza horroru i SF.

— Potrzebuję pomocy — mówi Eddie, kiedy zjawia się w szpitalu w połowie dnia pracy bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia i zrównuje z nim krok. Potem zupełnie innym głosem – niższym, bardziej rezonującym – mówi: — _My_ potrzebujemy pomocy.

Mało brakuje, a Dan wyskoczyłby ze skóry.

— Jezu jebany! — woła i bokiem wciąga Eddiego do laboratorium, gdzie analizuje się krew, na szczęście pustego. — Co jest, do cholery?

— Potrzebujemy pomocy — powtarza Eddie i tym razem to już jest tylko Eddie.

— Tak, załapałem — odpowiada Dan, pocierając sobie twarz ręką. — No dobra. To tak na skali od „do końca świata zostało mniej niż pół godziny” do „nie chciało mi się tak po ludzku skorzystać z telefonu” – jak bardzo to jest pilne?

Eddie ma przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zrobić zażenowaną minę.

— Sory, nie znałem twojego numeru, a tak jakby staram się, żeby on nie miał zbyt bliskich kontaktów z Anne. On… strasznie dziwnie się w związku z nią czuje. Proszę cię, nie mów jej.

— Aha, dobrze — mówi Dan, trochę mięknąc. Tak naprawdę to jest niewiele rzeczy, przed którymi _trzeba_ by było chronić Anne, ale jest gotowy przyznać, że Eddie nie popełnia błędu, dodając do tej listy kosmitę-ludożercę. — Ale czy to może zaczekać? Mam zaraz rozmowę w sprawie usunięcia guza mózgu.

— Och. Aha, może. Właściwie to moglibyśmy się wymienić teraz numerami. Chciałem tylko mieć pewność, że nie wpadniesz w panikę ani w złość.

Dan jak najbardziej ma zamiar w coś wpaść. Po prostu nie może tego zrobić _teraz_ , bo jest zajęty planowaniem operacji mózgu, a także dlatego, że obserwuje go ten kosmita-ludożerca. Wymienia się jednak z Eddiem numerami, a potem idzie na bardzo długą i trudną rozmowę z pacjentem, który przypuszczalnie i tak umrze. Później przeprowadza dwa rezonansy magnetyczne, dzięki którym udaje im się wychwycić dwa guzy na tyle wcześnie, że pacjenci prawdopodobnie przeżyją, i diagnozuje jeden przypadek choroby Alzheimera o wczesnym początku. Ma ciężki dzień, do tego stopnia, że aż zapomina na jakiś czas o Eddiem i o jego… przyjacielu – póki nie wyciągnie telefonu, może po to, żeby wysłać Anne wiadomość, że już jest w drodze do domu, i zamiast tego nie odkryje, że czeka na niego SMS od Eddiego. SMS brzmi następująco:

Eddie Brock  
  
Radzę sobie z całym tym zjadaniem stworzeń żywcem. Jako tako potrafię nawet zrozumieć, że tych zjadanych żywcem stworzeń musi być aż tyle. Ale to, że jego interesują konkretnie ich mózgi, jest jak najgorszy na świecie horror zombie, a wiesz, jak to jest: z punktu widzenia młotka każdy problem to gwóźdź. No więc potrzebujemy pomocy.  
  


Waha się tylko chwilę.

Eddie Brock  
  
Nie jestem pewny, jakiej pomocy ode mnie oczekujesz.  
  
On wie, że kiedy więziła go fundacja Życie, to był głodny, ale nie zależało mu akurat na _mózg_ _ach_. A teraz, kiedy ja go porządnie karmię, to w ogóle nie chodzi głodny z wyjątkiem tego głodu mózgów. Sądzimy, że chodzi o jedną konkretną substancję chemiczną, coś, co oni mogli mu po prostu podawać w kroplówce. I chcemy, żebyś wykombinował, co to jest.  
  
Skąd bierzecie te mózgi?  
  


Jest prawie pewny, że nie chce wiedzieć, no ale z drugiej strony nie przybyło ostatnio nagle zabójstw, nikt też nie zaczął nagle kraść z kostnicy głów, więc…

Eddie Brock  
  
Ze szczurów  
  


Co jest dokładnie tak obrzydliwe, jak się spodziewał, ale przynajmniej nie są to mózgi ludzkie. Rozumie jednak, czemu Eddie się do niego zwrócił.

Eddie Brock  
  
Dobra. Musimy pogadać twarzą w twarz. Jutro nie znajdę czasu. Lunch w czwartek?  
  
Aha  
  


Lunch w czwartek jest…

Idą do restauracji, której specjalnością jest befsztyk, gdzie Eddie zamawia największe danie mięsne, jakie tam serwują, półmisek żeberek przeznaczony dla kilku osób. I przez następną godzinę zjada go cały do ostatniego okruszka.

— No więc? — pyta Dan, kiedy czekają na jedzenie.

— Zrobiliśmy przegląd wspomnień, a w każdym razie próbowaliśmy — mówi Eddie i się krzywi. — On tak naprawdę, nie licząc instynktu, nie _zapamiętuje_ wydarzeń. Znaczy, nie ma nic, co by przypominało narządy, a co dopiero mózg. Z tego, co mówi, wynikałoby, że zapamiętuje _moim_ mózgiem, z czego nie ma żadnego pożytku, jak chcemy sobie przypomnieć coś, przy czym mnie nie było. Ale jest względnie pewny, że dawali mu przeróżne rzeczy, żeby sprawdzić, które z nich zje.

— Wszystkie — mówi Dan, który tyle przynajmniej wie.

— No, to których z nich potrzebuje — odpowiada Eddie. — Dziwne to jest. Wiesz, jakoby ciężarne kobiety właśnie po to mają zachcianki żywieniowe, żeby dostarczyć sobie tych substancji odżywczych, które im są potrzebne? Nie sądzę, żeby to tak samo działało u jego gatunku, ale to ja mam zachcianki, bo on nie może.

— I to dlatego wziąłeś cały półmisek żeberek?

— Wziąłem półmisek żeberek, bo mamy zwariowany metabolizm — mówi Eddie. — Trochę sobie o tym poczytałem. Powinienem błyskawicznie przybierać na wadze, mieć artretyzm i zatrucie amoniakowe, ale… nie. Nic. To nie na tym polega problem. Potrafię zjeść mnóstwo mięsa. Mogę wskoczyć do zatoki, żeby on się najadł ośmiornic. Żaden problem. Ale dalej czegoś brakuje.

— A — mówi i dodaje: — I to coś występuje tylko w mózgu?

— Nie — odpowiada Eddie. — Potrafię też zjeść tyle czekolady, ile sam ważę, i to samo z natto i zakwasem chlebowym. — Znowu się krzywi. Ciekawe, myśli od niechcenia Dan, jak się tego dowiedział. — Ale on nie umie zrobić z jedzeniem, które nie jest mięsem, tego, co robi z mięsem, więc potem wymiotuję.

— Wszystkie te rzeczy są wytwarzane przy udziale bakterii — mówi i pyta jeszcze: — Możesz załatwić próbkę?

— Próbkę — powtarza po nim Eddie.

— Substancji, o którą chodzi, co by to nie było. Chemia układu nerwowego to jest skomplikowana sprawa. Ja wiem, że to nie jest… Wiem, że jak ktoś umiera z głodu, to proszenie go, żeby nie jadł, to jest świństwo, ale najszybciej będzie, jak będę miał próbkę. W szpitalu jest spektrometr masowy.

— Dobra – i? — pyta Eddie.

Dan wzdycha.

— Większość substancji chemicznych da się nim zidentyfikować w jednym kroku. Mają tam potężną bazę danych; jeśli rezultat uda się dopasować do dowolnej substancji, jaką ktoś przepuszczał kiedyś przez spektrometr, to ustalimy, co to jest, w dziesięć minut.

— A — mówi Eddie i milknie.

— Eddie? — pyta po chwili Dan.

Eddie podnosi jeden palec, mówiąc mu w ten sposób, żeby chwilę poczekał, i do Dana dociera, że on nie tyle milczy, co po prostu prowadzi rozmowę, której Dan nie słyszy. W końcu pyta:

— Ile tego potrzebujesz?

— Może kilka miligramów? — odpowiada Dan. — Tak naprawdę to spektrometr masowy wykrywa substancje już w dużo mniejszych stężeniach, ale jeśli gość nie jest chemikiem, to może się okazać, że nie damy rady przetłumaczyć takich jednostek jak „liczba części na milion” na coś, co on da radę wytworzyć.

Eddie cichnie na trochę dłuższą chwilę, a potem uśmiecha się smętnie i mówi:

— Spróbujemy. Ty ustal, jaka jest najmniejsza wykrywalna ilość, a ja muszę się chyba przejść do biblioteki. A do tego czasu możesz zrobić coś innego?

— Hmm, wiesz — mówi Dan. — Możemy zacząć podawać ci… jemu podawać? — substancje, które występują w mózgu, ale w obwodowym układzie nerwowym są rzadkie. Sam nie wiem. Co on myśli o tłuszczu?

— …że to nie jest jedzenie — odpowiada po chwili Eddie. — Znaczy, tłuszcz mu nie przeszkadza, tylko wiesz. Nie jest jadalny.

— W takim razie raczej nie chodzi o żaden ze składników otoczki mielinowej — mówi Dan. — Poza tym przychodzą mi już do głowy tylko, no, neuroprzekaźniki, ale nie mam pojęcia, które to mogą być.

— Neuroprzekaźniki czyli co?

— Te najbardziej oczywiste to kortyzol, epinefryna – inaczej adrenalina – i acetylocholina. Ale nie chodzi o acetylocholinę, bo synapsy tego typu zawiadują większością mięśni i gdyby to o nią chodziło, on by po prostu musiał jeść więcej mięsa. O epinefrynę przypuszczalnie też nie, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby któreś z tych stworzeń, które on łapie i zjada, _nie były_ przerażone. Czyli powinno chodzić o jakiś kortykosteroid, ale to… Wiesz, nie jedz maści sterydowej, okej? Tam jest cała masa innych składników, często trujących.

— Na tyle, na ile umiem to stwierdzić — mówi Eddie — nie istnieją tak naprawdę żadne substancje, które byłyby dla niego trujące. Albo może coś zjeść, albo to ignoruje i wydala poza organizm. Maść sterydową _jak najbardziej_ może jeść.

— To idź do apteki, kup sobie coś z hydrokortyzonem i mu daj, żeby to zjadł — mówi Dan. — A… czy mamy jakieś pojęcie, czy masz normalny skład krwi? Bo może moglibyśmy ci ją przebadać?

— Nie — odpowiada Eddie głosem, który znowu nisko dudni. — Nie wiemy, jak takie badanie by wyszło, ale nie wyglądałoby to ani trochę jak ludzka krew. I nie chcemy, żeby ktoś miał jej próbkę. — Wtedy dostają żeberka Eddiego i łososia Dana, który okazuje się całkiem do przyjęcia, i przestają rozmawiać, czy to o kosmitach, czy o czymkolwiek innym.

Tak więc wygląda czwartkowy lunch. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Dan dostaje od Eddiego takiego SMS-a, że zdecydowanie nie chodzi o kortyzol, a także, że potrzebne mu będą menzurka i waga laboratoryjna.

Eddie Brock  
  
Po co?  
  
On przypuszczalnie potrafi zrobić roztwór o stężeniu rzędu kilku części na milion, ale jak na razie wiemy tylko tyle, że wyczuwa smak soli w homeopatycznych ilościach. Musimy to skalibrować.  
  
Menzurkę mógłbym wynieść, ale jak zniknie waga, to ktoś zauważy. Będziesz musiał jeszcze raz przyjść do szpitala. Jutro po południu?  
  
Ok  
  


W piątek po południu Eddie zjawia się w ten swój niepokojący sposób: korytarz jest pusty, a chwilę później obok człowieka wyrasta Eddie. Dan wlecze go za sobą do laboratorium, które powinno być akurat według grafiku puste, i w jakichś dwadzieścia minut przygotowują ileś tam roztworów soli – od „wody morskiej” aż po takie stężenie, na które Eddie powiedział „homeopatyczne”.

— Dobra — mówi Eddie, patrząc na stojak z probówkami. — Przy tym też chcesz być?

Odpowiedź brzmi „nie”, ale ktoś musi udawać, że jest odpowiedzialny i dorosły.

— Nie zostawię cię bez nadzoru w laboratorium.

— Jak chcesz — mówi Eddie. — Okej, to do roboty — i wyłazi z niego kosmita. Widok jest tak samo obrzydliwy jak poprzednio – kosmita ma o wiele za dużo zębów i zgryz niepodobny do tego przyjętego u ssaków. Jest to też tym razem doświadczenie o wiele mniej przerażające, bo Dan czuje, że po kręgosłupie nie przebiega mu fala panicznego strachu, więc wie, że kosmita absolutnie nie ma ochoty zrobić mu nawet najmniejszej krzywdy. Wręcz totalnie go ignoruje. Podnosi za to pierwszą probówkę, tę z solą homeopatyczną, i wypija zawartość.

Postanowili, że między probówkami będzie pił wodę z kranu, żeby przepłukiwać sobie receptory czy w każdym razie to, co kosmici mają zamiast podniebienia. Po trzeciej probówce obcy patrzy na Dana i mówi:

— Ta woda z kranu też jest słona.

— Ee — odpowiada Dan. — Jesteśmy w Kalifornii. Mamy do wyboru wodę z kranu, w której jest tyle minerałów, że nawet my je wyczuwamy, i wodę z kranu, w której jest sól w ilościach dla nas niewykrywalnych.

— Ale nieszczególnie mnie to zeruje — zauważa to coś z ironią, która sugeruje, że to był żart. On? To coś? Nie licząc tej uwagi, milczy i spija kolejne probówki, aż dojdzie do „płynu fizjologicznego”, a potem „wody morskiej”. Wtedy odkłada ostatnią probówkę i się chowa, aż znowu stoi tam tylko Eddie.

— W porządku? — pyta Dan.

— Aha. Kurde, nie zwracałem na to wcześniej uwagi, ale on zwyczajnie nie czuje smaku tak samo. Mamy, uch…? — pyta Eddie, wskazując gestem probówki.

— Jednorazówki — odpowiada Dan. — Daj je do pojemnika na odpady szklane; przetapiają je i robią nowe.

— Dobrze. — Odstawiają na miejsce wielki pojemnik z chlorkiem sodu i teraz w laboratorium jest taki sam porządek, jak kiedy do niego wchodzili. — Masz jakieś pojęcie, kiedy będziemy mogli to wrzucić na ten spektrometr masowy?

— Uch. A wiesz, kiedy będziecie mieli dość…

Eddie wzrusza ramionami.

— Najłatwiej byłoby pewnie rano. Mogę go po prostu „wypuścić” na całą noc, żeby sobie popolował na foki i tego nazbierał. Plus dzięki temu będzie, jeśli nie najedzony, to w każdym razie tak mało głodny, jak mu się to zdarza rano. Jeśli ci to odpowiada.

— W porządku — mówi. — Czyli rano, lepiej dość wcześnie i jak tylko będę mógł. Odezwę się SMS-em. Uch. Mogę cię zapytać… Wysypiasz się?

— A — mówi Eddie. — Tak. On mówi, że dzięki temu, że on je te mózgi, potrzebuję teraz tylko jakichś sześciu godzin snu, ale i tak jak najbardziej potrafi sobie biegać, gdzie chce, kiedy ja śpię. Na ogół proszę go, żeby tak właśnie polował, nocami.

— Polował czy…?

Eddie przewraca oczami.

— Wiesz, on nie może mnie okłamać. Te wspomnienia są przechowywane _u mnie_ w mózgu. Poluje na szczury.

Aha. To absolutnie ma sens, że Eddie woli być wtedy nieprzytomny.

— Okej — mówi Dan. — Dam ci znać.

Potem jedzie do domu. Anne jeszcze nie ma, ale on nie ma teraz dyżuru pod telefonem aż do soboty, więc ma czas ugotować coś dobrego. Anne przychodzi o siódmej, robi jeden krok w głąb domu i upuszcza torbę.

— Dan?

— Tu jestem — woła Dan z kuchni.

— Co to za okazja? — pyta Anne, podchodząc bliżej.

— Kolacja przeprosinowa — wyjaśnia.

— Przeprosinowa? Zrobiłeś coś złego?

— Powiem ci przy kolacji.

— Dobrze — mówi Anne i idzie pod prysznic zmyć z siebie dzień.

Jedzą kolację. Zrobił ogórkową i manicotti i spróbował upiec ciastka czekoladowe, ale od spodu trochę się przypaliły. Anne się uśmiecha, odkraja spód i i tak je je.

— No? — pyta go.

— No, więc pamiętasz kumpla Eddiego Brocka? Tego, uch, tego cudzoziemca?

Anne patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jemu udaje się pohamować grymas. Szanse, że zapomniała kumpla Eddiego Brocka, tego cudzoziemca, są równe zeru. Ostatecznie przez jakiś czas to ją wykorzystywał jako pacynkę.

— Okazuje się, że doniesienia o śmierci tegoż kumpla były mocno przesadzone.

Anne otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— Ale… — mówi, urywa i robi wdech. — Eddie ma się dobrze. Widziałam się z nim w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Aha. Oni są… Myślę, że gdybym _teraz_ prześwietlił Eddiego, to nie zobaczyłbym kosmity, który wyżera mu narządy wewnętrzne. Zobaczyłbym kosmitę, który owinął mu się wokół wszystkich komórek albo może który je wszystkie zainfekował, ale który daje mu tyle samo, ile bierze. Prawdziwego symbionta.

— Och — mówi Anne, a potem, ponieważ nie jest idiotką, dodaje: — I Eddie nie powiedział mi o tym, bo… — Dan praktycznie widzi, jak ona to rozpracowuje, biorąc pod rozwagę i odrzucając kolejne możliwości. W końcu pyta: — Czy on próbuje mnie _chronić_?

— Wydaje mi się, że nie grozi ci żadne fizyczne niebezpieczeństwo — odpowiada Dan. — Eddie powiedział, że on, cytuję, strasznie dziwnie się w związku z tobą czuje, koniec cytatu.

— Aha, jasne — mówi Anne, wciąż lekko oburzona. — Czekaj. Skoro nic mu nie jest, ale nie chce, żebym ja się dowiedziała, to czemu powiedział tobie?

— A — odpowiada Dan. — Bo widzisz.

Opowiada jej wszystko, podczas gdy dojadają nadpalone ciastka, przekładają do pojemników to, co zostało z kolacji, i wkładają naczynia do zmywarki. On wyjaśnia, a Anne milknie, przechodząc w tryb „słuchający prawnik”. Na koniec mówi:

— Czyli on potrzebuje pomocy i cię o nią poprosił, a ty mu pomagasz. Czy były w tej przeprosinowej kolacji jakieś faktyczne przeprosiny?

— Nie powiedziałem ci od razu, jak tylko się dowiedziałem — mówi Dan.

Anne przygląda mu się przez chwilę, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

— Wybaczam ci — mówi. — Później napiszę w tej sprawie do Eddiego.

 

 

 

Nie zostaje tak naprawdę wprowadzony w szczegóły dyskusji, jaka się odbywa między nią, a Eddiem. Wie, że w ogóle do niej doszło, tylko dlatego, że w środę wieczorem dostaje od Eddiego SMS-a.

Eddie Brock  
  
To było chamstwo, Lewis. Masz już dla mnie termin?  
  


A nawet ma, więc odpisuje, podając dzień, godzinę – poniedziałkowy wieczór, tak późno, że aż wcześnie – i miejsce.

Niecałe dwa tygodnie później, kiedy zjawia się Eddie, to jest tak na oko tylko Eddiem. Technik, który siedzi w laboratorium o czwartej nad ranem w ramach wyświadczania Danowi osobistej przysługi, patrzy na niego, a potem na Dana i tonem powątpiewania pyta:

— Eddie _Brock_?

Dan przewraca oczami.

— Mówiłem ci, _nie narkotyzuje się_. Chodzi o jakiś tajemniczy związek, który potrafimy wyizolować, ale na który nie mamy nazwy. Chcemy po prostu sprawdzić, czy on jest w bazie.

— Aha, tak mówiłeś — odpowiada technik, ale daje spokój, tylko wyciąga widma standardowe. Nie patrząc na Eddiego, mówi: — Okej. Ma pan tę próbkę?

— Ee — mówi Eddie — Mogę dostać probówkę? Pójdę do łazienki i ją napełnię.

—  _Proszę_ tego nie robić, Brock. Spektrometr masowy to nie jest takie badanie z sikaniem do kubka.

— Rzeczywiście. Nie będę sikał.

Technik patrzy najpierw na niego, potem na Dana i wreszcie wzdycha.

— Aha, dobra — mówi i sięga po taką dużą, pięciomililitrową eppendorfkę. — Proszę. Niech to będzie, oj, tak ze sto nanomoli na litr. Jak będzie trzeba, możemy rozcieńczyć.

Eddie wychodzi i technik pyta:

— Więc…

— Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć — odpowiada mu Dan. — Ja żałuję, że wiem.

— No dobra.

Kiedy jakichś pięć minut później Eddie wraca, spektrometr już chodzi i jest kalibrowany.

— Dobra. Mamy jakieś pojęcie, jaki to ma ładunek?

— Pewnie ujemny. To jest jakaś biocząsteczka.

— Dobrze. Spróbujemy trybu dla ładunków ujemnych. Jak to nie podziała, rozcieńczymy pół na pół z fumaranem i spróbujemy w trybie dla dodatnich.

W trybie ujemnym nie wychodzi im nic, więc próbują jeszcze raz w fumaranie. Teraz spektrometr widzi fumaran – całe mnóstwo fumaranu. Jak mu się powie, że ma go zignorować, na wykresie jest jeden szczyt: 122,8 grama.

Technik patrzy na Eddiego.

— Jest pan pewny, że nie chodzi o prochy? Bo jeszcze dwie grupy metylowe, a to by była metamfetamina.

— Serio? — pyta Eddie i widać, że nie udaje; autentycznie nie wiedział.

— No więc? Jak się nazywa metamfetamina minus dwa metyle? — pyta Dan.

— Uch, sekundę. — Program, który uruchamia, służy do wyszukiwania po budowie cząsteczki; po jakiejś minucie rysowania facet naciska „szukaj”. Wyświetlają się nazwy – nazwy według IUPAC, budowa w zapisie SMILES i nazwy stosowane przez producentów, ale także nazwa zwyczajowa. — Fenyloetyloamina.

— Jaką to ma funkcję? — pyta Dan.

— Według Google? — Technik już ma otwartą Wikipedię. — Neuromodulacyjną.

— Ej, ej — mówi Eddie. — Proszę się cofnąć. To się da _kupić_?

— W pewnym sensie. To jest związek odpowiedzialny za euforię biegacza, więc ktoś chyba uznał, że można sobie zafundować taki haj, po prostu go jedząc? Ale w żołądku utleni się do kwasu. Do krwi nie przeniknęłoby prawie nic. Zmarnowane pieniądze.

— Ale jest w sprzedaży? — upiera się Eddie.

— Jasne.

— Świetnie — mówi Eddie. — Cudownie. Dziękuję panu. Czy mam coś jeszcze, uch, czy…

— Nie, to już wszystko — odpowiada Dan. — Daj mi znać, jak poszło.

— Jesteś _pewny_ , że on nie bierze? — pyta technik po jego wyjściu.

— Niestety tak — mówi Dan. — To się przynajmniej da leczyć.

 

 

 

Nie dostaje żadnej wiadomości przez cały następny tydzień, a potem przychodzi SMS. Tylko jeden.

Eddie Brock  
  
Dziękujemy.  
  


Po powrocie do domu pokazuje go Anne. Ona go czyta, a potem podnosi głowę i patrzy z powrotem na niego.

— Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę — mówi — że teraz jesteś ich kumplem pierwszego kontaktu w medycynie i będą się do ciebie zwracać za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich będzie potrzebował czegoś związanego z medycyną, ale wątpliwego prawnie?

— No — odpowiada Dan po chwili, bo nie, w ogóle nie przyszło mu to na myśl — znam jedną całkiem niezłą prawniczkę.


	2. Rozdział drugi, w którym Anne dowiaduje się pewnych rzeczy, a inne osadza w nowym kontekście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawet najlichsze stworzenie dąży do czegoś lepszego.

 

Jest druga środa miesiąca, więc ona i Eddie jedzą razem lunch. Oczywiście minęło dopiero kilka dni, więc pewne rzeczy się zmieniły, ale nie zmieniły się aż tak, żeby chciała odkładać tę konfrontację na później. zamiast tego czeka, aż zamówią – dla niej zupę i kanapkę, da niego sałatkę Cezar z kurczakiem – i dopiero wtedy pyta:

— A to będzie smakowało twojemu kumplowi?

Eddie nieruchomieje. Potem powoli, jakby ktoś pociągał za sznurek, podnosi głowę i patrzy na nią.

— Nie jestem _zła_ — mówi Anne, bo jemu zapewne przyszło do głowy coś w tym rodzaju. — Jest mi przykro, że uznałeś, że nie możesz mi w tej sprawie zaufać, ale nie jestem zła. Mam tylko… Eddie. No czy tobie odbiło?

— Uch — mówi Eddie, patrząc na nią jak schwytana w światła samochodu sarna.

— Ja rozumiem, że ty mnie chcesz chronić — ciągnie Anne. — Później możemy pogadać o tym, że nie powinieneś decydować za mnie. Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem czego innego: oboje wiemy, że _nie trzeba_ mnie chronić! Nie przed nim!

— Uch — powtarza Eddie i jedną ręką trze sobie twarz. — Kiedy nie, to nie na tym polega problem.

— To na czym?

— Ja tutaj dużo tłumaczę, jak z obcego języka — odpowiada Eddie. — Znaczy, _strasznie_ dużo, więc z początku to może nie mieć sensu po angielsku. Okej?

— Okej — mówi Anne.

— No więc oni tak właściwie… Rozumiesz, oni się nie zjawili na tym meteorycie tak _znikąd_. Był statek, ten statek się rozbił, a oni weszli w stan przedłużonej hibernacji, po prostu żeby przeżyć. Gdzieś jest – albo była – cała planeta pełna… nie rozumiem za dobrze, jak te istoty wyglądają, ale człowiek to zdecydowanie nie jest właściwy gatunek. I one wyewoluowały _razem_ ze swoimi… to jest zupełnie szalone, na przykład stworzenia tego gatunku nie mogły nawet osiągnąć dorosłości, póki nie znalazły symbionta i nie połączyły się z nim w parę. Ale były też, jak by to… niewiarygodnie głupie. Tak naprawdę to póki się nie związały z symbiontem, to nie były wiele inteligentniejsze od zwierząt, a potem symbionty się zadomawiały, wprowadzały poprawki i na koniec miałaś jedną dwuczęściową osobę ze zdolnością do myślenia równolegle. Tak „powinni” żyć. Do tego _wyewoluowali_.

— Okej… — mówi Anne, zastanawiając się, do czego on zmierza.

— Już tam tak naprawdę nie mieszkają. Ledwo wychynęli poza swoją planetę i natknęli się na galaktyczną cywilizację, to raz się rozejrzeli i uznali, że chcą to wszystko mieć i nie będą grzecznie prosić. Zaczęli się… To nie jest tak naprawdę więź, kiedy jedna z tych dwóch osób tego nie chce i przez cały czas z tym walczy. Poza tym nie zależało im na dawaniu czegokolwiek _od siebie_. „Zużywali” po prostu kolejnych gospodarzy, a potem szli dalej. Totalny horror, myśl kategoriami _Nie mam ust, a muszę krzyczeć_.

— Jezu, Eddie.

Eddie uśmiecha się do niej blado.

— Aha. Oczywiście zdarzali się też frajerzy, ofermy. Tacy, którzy myśleli, że bycie wędrującym sobie przez kosmos ludobójstwem na skalę całych planet to jest zły pomysł i powinni przestać. Którzy chcieli… wydaje mi się, że oni nie mogą wrócić do domu, nie tak naprawdę; on mi nie chce powiedzieć, co się stało, ale mam wrażenie, że galaktyka wzięła odwet… ale którzy uważali, że gospodarz _powinien_ wyrazić zgodę na więź. Że to powinno być spotkanie dwóch równych sobie osób, nawet jeśli nie może być takim zespoleniem, jakim by było, gdyby gatunek gospodarza był ten, co trzeba.

Milknie. Potem mówi:

— Ten mój długo był takim frajerem. Nie aż takim, żeby nie brał w tym… ale wiedział, że bycie pasożytem to coś złego. Ma _gigantyczny_ uraz w związku z tym, że ci to zrobił. Rozumiesz? Nie chodzi o to, że on ci zagraża. Nie zrobi ci żadnej krzywdy. Tylko że zgoda jest sexy, a on nie chce być takim dupkiem, który się z tym nie zgadza. Nigdy, ale zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy spotkał mnie i może być kimś innym.

— Ach — mówi Anne. Takie to jest dziwne i niespodziewane, że nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować.

— Właśnie. A poza tym ja go na początku nie chciałem i teraz, kiedy już go chcę, on dalej nie za dobrze łapie pojęcie takich granic, które się mogą przesunąć. Powiedzmy, że nad tym pracujemy.

— Ach — powtarza Anne i wtedy dostają zamówione dania. Rozkładają rzeczy na stoliku, dziękują kelnerce i wtedy Anne mówi: — Ale przecież on by nie przeżył poza or…

—  _Wiemy_ — mówi Eddie i teraz głos ma niższy, trochę bardziej jak mruczenie kota, bardziej niebezpieczny. — Wiemy. To nie usprawiedliwia gwałtu. — Anne nie wie, jaką ma minę, ale ta mina mówi coś chyba głośno i wyraźnie, bo Eddie się odsuwa. — „Gwałt” to najlepsze słowo, jakie umiemy znaleźć, i dalej za słabe. Jest nam… _Mnie_ jest przykro. Przepraszam cię.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

Anne podejmuje decyzję.

— W porządku — mówi. — Z mocą wsteczną i na wszelkie takie wypadki w przyszłości zgadzam się, żebyś we mnie przebywał, jeśli dzięki temu nie _umrzesz_ , ale tylko na czas, którego będziesz potrzebował, żeby wrócić do Eddiego. Rozumiemy się? Nie jesteś takim dupkiem, bo _postanowiłeś_ nim nie być, i nie zasługujesz na to, żeby jedynym sposobem na udowodnienie tego była śmierć.

—  _Skąd wiesz_? — pada rozpaczliwe, błagalne pytanie. Anne myśli, że to… smutne, że ten konkretny kosmita jest potworem od tak dawna, że nawet nie wie, jakie to jest uczucie potworem nie być. Biorąc pod uwagę te obszary jego historii, o których nie rozmawiali wprost, i to, jak Eddie używał czasu przeszłego, nigdy nie miał szansy być czymś innym.

— Byłeś _u mnie w głowie_ i przez cały ten czas myślałeś tylko o jednym: jak to zrobić, żeby Eddiemu nic już nie groziło. Byłeś gotowy dla niego zginąć. Myśleliśmy, że tak się stało. Uwierz mi: nie jesteś dupkiem. — Milknie na chwilę i dodaje jeszcze: — I dzięki. Że podjąłeś tę decyzję, _zanim_ twój gatunek wymordował mój.

— Proszę bardzo — odpowiada on z powątpiewaniem w głosie, jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy ma wierzyć w to szczęście, które go spotkało, ale też nie chciał jej na głos zaprzeczać. Anne bez trudu wyobraża sobie tę rozmowę, jaka tam się musi toczyć.

— Dobra — mówi. — Jeszcze jedno. Dan mówił, że… że robiłeś Eddiemu krzywdę. To znaczy, obkurczałeś mu narządy, chociaż wynik tego rezonansu nie był kompletny…

— Tak — mówi Venom, bo to znowu jest on. — Dalej się wtedy oswajałem z tym… miejscem. Z Ziemią. Potem poszliśmy do biblioteki. Pożyczyliśmy książki!

— Uch — mówi Anne.

— O anatomii człowieka — wyjaśnia Eddie. — I biochemii ludzkiego organizmu. I dalej się tego razem, uch. Ale on to ponaprawiał! Albo… no, powiedzmy.

— Eddie…

— Słuchaj, z inżynieryjnego punktu widzenia istoty ludzkie są zbudowane _fatalnie_. To nie jest po prostu moje zdanie, twierdzi tak cała społeczność naukowców i lekarzy. Więc jak już wiedział, jak poszczególne narządy powinny działać, to doprowadził je wszystkie do maksymalnej możliwej u człowieka funkcjonalności. Rzecz w tym, że granice ludzkich możliwości i granice jego możliwości nie przebiegają w tym samym miejscu. Więc jestem zdrowy – ponaprawiany – wszędzie z wyjątkiem miejsc, w których jestem ulepszony.

— O — mówi Anne. — On umie takie rzeczy? To czekaj, czekaj, może jednak chcę go z powrotem. Jeśli da radę coś zrobić z tym totalnym obłędem, jakim jest macica…

Eddie się śmieje.

Później jeszcze trochę rozmawiają i Anne widzi, że z Eddiem jest… lepiej. Nareszcie się wysypia, a jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, z którymi oni dwoje fatalnie sobie radzili, bo każde z nich ułatwiało temu drugiemu siedzenie do późna w noc na takim czy innym projektem. Zniknęły gdzieś cienie, które miał pod oczami. Je też więcej zdrowych rzeczy, choć może teraz jest istotna różnica między tym, co zdrowe dla niego, a tym, co zdrowe dla wszystkich innych. No ale z własnej woli zjada sałatkę, podczas gdy dawniej cały czas miał ochotę tylko na skrobię i białko. Kończą ten lunch rozmową o artykule, nad którym on pracuje: posługując się synchrotronem Uniwersytetu Stanforda, jacyś lekarze wynaleźli nową metodę obrazowania.

Jednak kiedy idą z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła auto, Eddie ostrożnie podchodzi do takiej sugestii, że zobaczą się w przyszłym miesiącu. W każdym razie póki Anne nie powie:

— Ani się waż znikać. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Znaczy… obaj jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Jeżeli chcecie.

— Chcemy — odpowiadają Eddie i nie-tylko-Eddie.

— Aha — mówi Anne. — To jak, przyjacielu? Ty masz jakieś imię?

— Jesteśmy Venom.

— …A czy to jest imię, które chcesz nosić, czy imię, które nosiłeś, bo byłeś wielkim, przerażającym, pasożytniczym porywaczem ciał? Bo w tym drugim przypadku to to w zasadzie nie jest żadne imię.

— To w zasadzie _jest_ imię — odzywa się Eddie. — Wiesz, brzmi jak imię jakiegoś superbohatera.

— No okej, fakt — przyznaje. — Ale nie jak takie zwyczajne imię. Nie jak imię prawdziwej osoby. Będziecie superbohaterem?

Eddie nie odpowiada od razu, ale unosi do góry palec. Anne domyśla się, że on wyjaśnia, co to jest superbohater, i wobec tego czeka spokojnie. Po chwili Eddie mówi:

— Jak coś chodzi jak kaczka i kwacze jak kaczka… Jeśli chodzi o spontaniczne reagowanie na drobną przestępczość, to niekoniecznie, to jest chyba raczej zadanie policji, ale, uch, w razie potencjalnie globalnych zagrożeń…

Anne kiwa głową.

— To jest pewnie dobry pomysł. Wiem, że się z tym wszystkim nie obnosicie, a jak wziąć pod uwagę ten cały „incydent przy starcie rakiety fundacji Życie”…

Tak się teraz na to mówi. Jak na razie wszyscy chyba autentycznie wierzą, że rakieta tuż po starcie miała awarię; tragedia, naturalnie, ale nie taka, za którą ktokolwiek ponosiłby winę. Życie od dziesięciu lat wystrzeliwało dokładnie takie rakiety i wszystko szło dobrze. Przeprowadzenie inżynieryjnej „sekcji zwłok” jest niewiarygodnie utrudnione przez fakt, że rakieta rozleciała się nad Zatoką, a potem spadła do niej jak ognisty deszcz. Znaleźli główny kadłub i tę potężną dziurę po eksplozji, ale nie mają tych wszystkich elementów, które wypadły, więc ciężko im będzie ustalić, co tam jest przyczyną, a co skutkiem. Jak dotąd nurkowie mają pecha.

— No, powinniście pomyśleć o prawdziwym imieniu — mówi Anne. — Skoro tu zostajesz i w ogóle.

— Tak — mówi Venom tym ich dziwnym, dwutonowym głosem. — Pomyślimy.

 

 

 

Eddie odjeżdża z rykiem silnika na swoim motocyklu, a Anne otwiera telefon i dzwoni do Dana.

— Anne?

— Dwadzieścia dolarów, że do Święta Dziękczynienia Eddie i jego „kumpel” będą parą.

— Myślisz, że to aż tyle potrwa? — odpowiada Dan od razu. — Najpóźniej do Halloween. Czterdzieści, że będą tak idiotycznie zakochani, że będą bez żadnej ironii mówić jeden do drugiego „słońce” i „kochanie moje”.

Anne zastanawia się, jak wyglądały ich myśli w tych godzinach, kiedy symbiont pędził z powrotem do Eddiego. Najbardziej zbliżył się do ubrania tego w słowa, myśląc „Rety, co za kutas; czy on musi sprawiać aż takie kłopoty?”, nawet jeśli wariował akurat ze zmartwienia i Anne musiała się sama wszystkim zajmować, bo nie było siły, żeby wpuściła za kierownicę swojego auta kosmitę, który nigdy wcześniej nie prowadził. A nawet te słowa padły tylko u nich w głowie. A co dopiero na głos.

— Przyjmuję zakład.

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Jeśli coś zmaściłam, zwłaszcza przy tej spektrometrii, to mi mówcie.


End file.
